The present invention relates to a method of producing an organosilicon compound.
A silicon compound having a hydrolyzable group such as an alkoxy group or a halogen atom is used as an inorganic polymer material precursor or a CVD raw material. A film formed using an organosilicon compound having a skeleton in which two silicon atoms are bonded via at least one carbon atom has excellent chemical and mechanical properties (e.g., heat resistance, chemical resistance, conductivity, and modulus of elasticity) (see WO2005/068539).
An organosilicon compound having a skeleton in which two silicon atoms are bonded via a carbon atom may be synthesized by hydrosilylation using a transition metal as a catalyst, or forming a silicon-carbon bond by a nucleophilic reaction (Grignard reaction) using an alkali metal, for example. WO2005/068539 discloses a method of producing an organosilicon compound that includes reacting methyltrimethoxysilane with a Grignard reagent obtained by reacting (chloromethyl)trimethylsilane with magnesium to obtain [trimethylsilyl][methyl]methyldimethoxysilane.
However, when producing an organosilicon compound in which each of two silicon atoms has a hydrolyzable group using the method disclosed in WO2005/068539, it is necessary to control the conditions for suppressing polymerization due to a side reaction since the hydrolyzable group has high reactivity. When synthesizing an Si—C—Si skeleton-containing silicon compound having an alkoxy group on each end, it is not necessarily easy to arbitrarily control the number of alkoxy groups on each end. Therefore, development of a versatile method that can easily synthesize an Si—C—Si skeleton-containing silicon compound having a hydrolyzable group (e.g., alkoxy group) on each end has been desired.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of producing an organosilicon compound by which a product can be obtained in high yield by a simple step while reducing the reaction time as compared with a synthesis process using only a Grignard reaction.